


Good monsters

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibird is being used for nefarious purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good monsters

“Kusakabe, I called you here to discuss a few interesting complaints I have had from the guardians and a few members of my staff.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well… I know I should be approaching Hibari about this, but I think it’s better if I go through you. See, people have _claimed_ to have caught Hibird spying on them.”

 

“Spying?”

 

“Ahahaha. I really don’t know what they mean by that, but the complaints have increased so I figured that I ought to bring it up to you. Maybe you could tell Hibari for me?”

 

“Of course, sir. Leave it to me.”

 

Kusakabe returned to Hibari Kyouya’s sector of the Vongola’s underground headquarters and entered the computer lab. He called Hibird over and let the bird eat some seeds from his hand as he pulled off the miniature camera from its leg and started uploading the pictures and videos he had taken. Vongola pornography was, after all, a very easy and lucrative source of funds.


End file.
